The virgin's story
by ImAlwaysAlone
Summary: Molly Hooper helped Sherlock to fake his death. Holmes lives with her from now on. Maybe Molly's friends will not make fun of her anymore.
1. Chapter 1

It was eleven o'clock. Molly was alone at Barts.  
She was tired, but because her boss asked her to stay there she agreed. It wasn't like someone, or something was waiting for her at home. It was Friday, but even if she was at work she talked with her friends to go out after she left from Barts. She started to change in her clothes and then she had to lock every door and turn all the lights off.  
Her friends waited for her outside. Klara and Elena. They planned to go at Klara and have some tea, watch some movies, talk about everything they did since their last night together.  
Molly agreed to go and have a girl's night, but she said she won't stay over night. She wanted to go home, she wanted her bubble bath, she wanted to relax, but she wanted to do it alone.  
The girls had alot of fun. They all had nicknames. Klara was the cheetah; she would run faster and faster when the sales were about to come. Elena was the hamster. She was obsessed with mices, hamsters, rats, bunnies, and everything that has to do with them. Molly was the shy one so she was "The Shy''. But she had two nicknames. The second was used only and only by her closest friends, Klara and Elena. The three girls were together since they were three years old; they were just like sisters. They knew that Molly had many boyfriends until now, but she has never done the ''next step with them" and that's why her boyfriends always left her. The secret nickname was ''The virgin" and her ''sisters'' would use this against her when they made fun of eachother.  
'So how are you Molly?' asked Klara.  
'You know, everytime i work...'  
'Are you still alone? Haven't you found a guy for yourself?' laughed Elena outloud.  
'You're 29 years old Molly! For God's sake! You don't want to die a virgin, don't you?' said Klara a little bit angry.  
'You know i want to wait for the right man, or for the right man after marriage...' said Molly with a sad face.  
'But it's not healthy; you remember when we were in middle school and had that Sex ed lesson...The woman said that you can be sick if you don't do it at the right age...' informed Elena

Klara's mouth curls into some kind of evil smile 'What about the guy you work with?'  
'Sherlock? What about him?'  
You could use him to...'  
'No! No, no no. I mean there cannot be anything between us. We're colleagues.'  
The girls kept talking about their boyfriends (ex-es or future), about their work...about all the things girls talk about.  
Molly was somehow sad when she left. She kept thinking 'I need to do something about this. I really need to...but'. Molly needed to find a man. She would be 30 soon, and she's not even dating someone. She wouldn't dare to even think about marriage now.

'Home, finally!' said Molly. She got in the bathroom and let the water fill the tub. She undressed herself and let her soft body and silky hair to relax in the hot tub. She was so stressed lately. After she helped Sherlock to fake his death, he needed to stay somewhere. Molly said that he could come to her flat. It was small -living room, Molly's room, a kitchen and a bathroom- but she was so kind, and if anyone would need to stay somwhere she would let that person live with her. Sherlock said that he needed to get something done first, then he'll come to stay in her flat. He just said 'Thank you' and left. She expected him to come, as he said.

After she was all relaxed and clean he wrapped herself into her white towel, then she did the same with her hair. She got into the living room and was so close to an heart attack... It was the detective, standing on her couch. 'Hello, Molly'. She almost dropped her towel. She ran fast -faster that a cheetah- in her bedroom, with her face turning red and her breathing rhythm at the fastest speed.  
Sherlock tried to go after her, but when he opened the door to her bedroom, she said 'OUT! Can you please stay out?'. The detective returned to the couch mumbling 'God, sensitive are women these days'.  
She put on her loose pyjamas and went in the living room. 'What are you doing here? At this TIME? One o 'clock!?'  
'Well, i finished what i had to finish, and i thought i should move in now. What? Is this not a good time?'  
'It's one o'clock Sherlock! And how did you even got in my house?'  
'I know my ways...'  
The phone was ringing. Molly answered, but she still was mad.  
'WHAT?'  
Klara called her 'How are you, Virgin? Are you right? Can you talk?'  
Sherlock heared every single word, but he was quiet.  
'Klara, i'm right, sorry i yelled at you; but now it isn't the right time... I'm very tired, i worked very hard this week...I need some sleep' replied Molly hoping Sherlock had not heared what they talked; she wouldn't like the detective to know that she was tired, she HAD to help everyone. But most important she wanted nobody to know her nickname.  
Klara closed; but not before the 'Good night'.  
'Who were you talking to ?' asked Sherlock. Not that he wouldn't know; he wanted to talk with her.  
'Just one of my friends...' said Molly. 'Do you need something to eat or drink?'  
'No. Food is not one of my friends'  
Molly was so tired that she couldn't even hold herself up. She has not had food since yesterday. She was too tired to eat. She felt like she was going to faint.  
'You can sleep here. Sorry i don't have another room; just mine and the living room. You have some sheets to put on the couch. Now i'm going to bed and i'll try to sleep' of course Molly lied. If she would go to bed she would be asleep instantly. She worked almost all the night shifts this week, but she did some days aswell. Not that she wanted but she needed some money. She gave the money she had to one of her neighbours, but he never gave her the money back, even if he promised that.  
She was finally in her room, and she just fell on the bed. Of course not in a normal position. Her legs were on the ground and her head and chest on the bed. Sherlock came into her room and saw her like that. A small smile grew on his mouth. He picked the girl up and put her in her bed. He stopped a moment and put his head on hers; she had a nice scent. Something that made her innocent. Molly gave him some blankets, but he tucked her in with those; it was very cold outside. After he saw her sleeping so peaceful -almost with a smile on her lips- he softly touched her head and whispered 'Good night, Molly'.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly had a nice sleep. She was a little tired even if she had a good sleep, but she needed to rest a little more. That's all. 'What happened?' she asked herself. She remembered only that Sherlock came in her flat. Her head hurt a little, and she was feeling hot, even if outside was winter. 'i must have gotten a cold'.She got a sore throat and she was shivering.'I should have been more careful. God, and i know it's so cold in the lab...Thank God it's saturday.I don't have to go anywhere.I should still be careful. I don't want Sherlock to find out that i'm not feeling too well...'  
Sherlock didn't sleep that night. He was looking out the window. He was thinking...about some things. He asked himself why that friend of Molly called her ''virgin''. 'Girls these days are too strange' said to himself, and then forgot about it.  
Molly started to cough. Sherlock heard her, but ignored the coughing. Molly coughed louder and louder. He then was at the door of her bedroom; 'Molly?' and he kept calling her.  
She felt like she was going to throw up. She opened the door, ingnored Sherlock and ran as fast as she could into the bathroom. Sherlock followed her and heard her throwing up. So bad he thought she was going to run out of air.  
'Sherlock please, leave me alone...' she said as she heard him enetring in the bathroom.  
Molly was weak now. She couldn't even get up; her body just stood there, on the floor. She must have fainted. The man ignored her; it was clear that she was feeling bad. He picked her up and started to walk to her bedroom. She was crying very quietly, but Sherlock heard her. Her stomach hurt.  
He tucked her in bed. Wiped her tears. Sherlock never cared about other people. He cared a little about John, he was his best friend. He still cares. But what about Molly Hooper? She was just someone. But now, in this moment, he felt that he should care about her, and he just didn't know this feeling.  
The girl was still crying.  
Sherlock made her tea. When he was little his mom gave him mint tea for stomach ache and chamomille tea for colds. But it wasn't enoguh. She had fever, and the fact that she fainted wasn't good. He lived sometime with Dr. Watson, and he knew a few pills and syrups for this. He had to go to the pharmacy, but ''he was dead''. He searched in drawers for something, anything. He was happy to find one syrup that, John said 'made wonders'.  
He was carrying the tea and syrup to Molly's room. He put them on the nightstand and sat on a chair, watching Molly. She was shivering. He put his hands on her and she stopped. It took some time, but she stopped.  
She slept for some hours. Sherlock couldn't take his eyes off her. He kept asking himself 'What's with me? What's this feeling?'. Seeing Molly made him feel so good.  
Molly finally woke up. 'Uhhh...My head hurts...What happened?'.  
'You fainted' he replied. 'You catched a cold'.  
'I...i am sorry...' said Molly, as she tried to get up.  
'What for? Don't you dare to get up. You need to rest. I won't let you get up' he handed her the first cup of tea -mint, for her stomach-. 'Drink that. You'll be drinking another cup of chamomille tea after that. And i'll give you some syrup. Your fever should go away.'  
'You aren't supposed to do this. I can take care of me' she said, quiet, she hoped Sherlock would not hear that.  
'I see that. What if i wasn't here? You fainted in the bathroom'.  
Molly drank her tea quiet.  
'Mouth. Big.' Sherlock said.  
She looked at him surprised. 'Open your mouth, for God's sake. Let me help you take your syrup.'  
'I'm so stupid...' said to herself. Even if she was sick...something felt good. She felt...loved. She remembers that her mom used to do the same when she was sick. The same syrup, the same tea...But this was long ago. Her mom died when she was twelve years old. She was living alone. She lived with her dad, but he died last year.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock locked Molly in her room. He said he wouldn't allow her to get up. She needed rest.  
Her phone kept ringing. This annoyed Sherlock, so he just closed it.

Someone entered her flat. 'VIRGIN! VIRGIN GET UP! WE WANT TO...' the girls froze in place. A man was sitting on her couch.  
He just stood there looking at Molly's friends.  
'He...Hello?' Klara said. She was a little scared.  
'What do you want?' asked Sherlock.  
'Is Molly...home?'  
'Yes she is. She's feeling bad. I won't allow you to see her. If you want you can come see her another time.'  
'Okay. We got it.'The girls flew out the door.  
Sherlock heard them talking 'Can you believe it? She lost her virginity! And she hasn't even told us!'. He understood now why she had her nickname. It's true that everyone called him a virgin too; but he did it a few times. He knew how to handle a woman.  
'Sherlock. Sherlock let me out.'  
'Why?' he asked. He knew the answer. She just wanted a shower.  
'I have to go to the bathroom. Please.'  
'WHY?' He just wanted to make a little fun of her.  
'Why do you need to know? For God's sake, i just want to take a shower!'  
'May i ...help you?' He laughed.  
She couldn't believe it. He was such a... bad man!  
He finally let her out of the room. Her loose pyjamas let one of her shoulders outside. Sherlock's eyes saw everything. The pyjama almost let out...what was not needed to be seen.  
Sherlock handed her the white towels. She blushed and thanked him.  
She slowly undressed herself. Molly didn't close the door right. It was open. Just a little. Sherlock wanted to go in the kitchen. His eyes slipped (of course, it was an accident). They slipped on Molly's curves. She was taking off her bra. Sherlock stared for some time. He came back to life after that. 'What am i doing?!' he froze as his brain tried to process...what happened. He never actually realised that Molly was a woman.  
He was a little too excited. Sherlock started to think at John. That would bring him back on earth.  
Molly finished her shower. Her scent was now in all the flat. In all the corners of the flat. Sherlock tried to ignore it. If he saw her only with a towel on her...He did not even wanted to think about it.

[I will put the rest up soon. I just have to finish the story. I have never done this and if i did something wrong please tell me. Reviews are welcome]


End file.
